I'll Be Home for Christmas
by ChibiHentaiChan
Summary: (Part Two of the Gundam Carol Trilogy) Heero and Duo return home to find a Christmas suprise.


I'll Be Home for Christmas 

The apartment was still decorated for Christmas, although it had been a week since the holiday. Every present sat under the tree, patiently waiting for someone to come open them and two fully stuffed stocking still hung from the bookcase. As if by some sort of magic, the lights on the tree started twinkling just as the last rays of the artificial sun faded. The small living room smelled of pine, although the still-green tree was made of nothing more the realistic looking plastic. Off of every bough, tiny glass ornaments glistened with from the multicolored "fairy lights" gleaming behind them. 

The second-hand living room set was draped with a hand-made quilt colored completely in reds, greens, and white, which didn't clash with the rust orange color too badly, while the two club chairs had cream-colored afghans folded over their backs. The coffee table was covered with Nutcrackers and other random Christmas nick-knacks that the owners had collected in the years since the war. All in all, the entire scene looked like something off a Generation-X Christmas card. 

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me_

The serenity of the scene crumbled as the door to the apartment opened and the occupants stumbled across the threshold, exhausted. "Sure feels good to be home, huh Heero?" Duo asked as he lugged his bags down their small hallway to his room, not even looking at the living room. 

"Hn." Heero smirked following his roommate down the hall to the other bedroom, the one that he claimed as his barely a year before. After wandering around Earth when the war had finished, he accepted an offer from Duo to take the extra room of his L-2 apartment. 

_Please have snow_

"You know, if we hadn't gotten caught in that ice storm on Earth then we could have been here last week, but you gotta make the best of what's thrown at you, don't ya think?" 

"Perhaps." After depositing his bags, Heero stood at the door of his roommate's room, leaning against the jamb. "But Relena would have been upset if we didn't go see her." 

"Yeah, that was nice." Duo stated as he started to unpack the bursting duffels, throwing random item around and leaving them where they landed. "It's been a while since I've seen her." 

"She was more glad to see you than me." 

"You mean you weren't glad to see me?" Duo quipped sarcastically. "Man, does this mean I hafta start looking for another roommate? I don't know if I have time for that right now." 

"Baka." 

"And proud of it." 

_And Mistletoe_

"Perhaps we should start taking down the decorations," Heero hinted, looking to the living room. 

Duo paused for a moment, crinkling up his face in thought. "Sure sounds better than unpacking? But then putting things away is more fun than taking them out." 

"Duo, you never unpack; you throw things and leave them." 

"Well how else are you supposed to do it? Just let me finish first. I'm almost done." Duo bent back over his bed, with his back to Heero, giving the Prussian-eyed boy an ample chance to stare at his roommate's ass, an opportunity Wing's former pilot had been passing up less and less in the past few months. 

"All done!" Duo cried as he threw the last of his dirty clothing towards the hamper. They landed short, but it's the effort that counts. "But you know what," he continued turning back to Heero, "it seems a shame to make Christmas end so soon. Can't we keep it up 'till New Year's?" 

"New Year's Eve is tomorrow." 

"Yeah, but what's one day between friends?" 

"It's better to do it now; that way you can get drunk tomorrow night." 

"Oh that's not called drunk, Heero. It's called wasted, blitzed, fucked up…" 

"I get the idea, Duo. Tomorrow you'll start drinking when you get up and won't stop until you've passed out. Then you'll spend New Year's Day making me nurse your hangover." 

"Yeah that's 'cause you're such a great nurse." 

"Then work will start again, and you'll come up with excuses not to take down the tree until it's still up in July." 

"Hey Christmas in July is cool!" 

"It comes down today." 

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge," Duo snapped walking past Heero while muttering, "it just seems a shame to have Christmas end so soon." Wing's former pilot followed with a smirk. 

_And Presents on the tree_

"Ohmygod Heero, how did all this stuff get here?" the braided American exclaimed upon seeing the tree. "I thought that we took all the presents to Q's house, but now there's all these packages under the tree. And look! There's stockings! Heero look!" The Japanese teen's smirk turned into a full smile as Duo turned and looked at him, his violet eyes dancing with glee. 

"I can see it Duo." 

"I wonder who did this?" Duo said accusingly, making Heero's smile grow. 

"Must have been Santa." 

"Santa? Ha! I know you better then that. So tell me is that an 'I-just-as-excited-as-you' smile Mr. Yuy, or an 'I-knew-you'd-like-it' smile?" 

"Does it really matter?" 

"Yes, because you would be just the world's coolest roommate if you did all this for me." 

"I thought I was the world's coolest roommate for cooking and cleaning the bathroom and taking out the trash and for…" The rest of Heero's list was silenced as Duo threw his arms around the Asian's neck and pressed their lips together. 

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams_

Midnight blue eyes grew wide with shock the instant the kiss started, but seconds later they closed as their owner relaxed into the embrace, returning the favor and savoring the experience. But as soon as Heero started to relax, Shinigami realized that he was kissing the Perfect Solider. Immediately, Deathscythe's former pilot pulled back and began babbling. "Jeez, Heero, I'm sorry about that, but ya know, no one's ever done stuff like this for me before. Last Christmas was the like first time I've ever gotten a present from anyone, except for that one from Howard, but that doesn't count 'cuz it was a gun. And I know what you thinking, what about the orphanage, right? Well there wasn't enough money to get presents, let alone a tree so…" 

The rest of the stream of conversation was silenced by yet another kiss; this time the Japanese teen was the instigator. After a more reasonable amount of time passed than their previous lip lock, Heero drew back and smiled. "All you had to say was thanks." 

"You kissed me!" the dazed American stammered. 

"Yes." 

"I kissed you, and then you kissed me." 

"Yes." 

"You gave me all these presents, and then you kissed me." 

"Duo, we already established that." 

"But you kissed me!" 

"I know that." 

"You kissed me good." 

"Thank you, but it's well." The grammatical correction broke the haze that had fallen over Duo's consciousness. 

"Now you're correcting my grammar too? Man what a great guy you are, Yuy. First you shock the hell out of me twice, and then you correct my grammar," he purred emphatically. 

"Shut up, Duo. Let's open the presents." 

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Back to Author Page Back to Fan Fiction Main Back to MoNKeYCRaCK 


End file.
